With the proliferation of communications services available on wireless mobile devices, it becomes increasingly complex to create a single device that can excel at many different functions. Many critics claim that a wireless telephone device can never make a good handheld personal digital assistant (PDA) device and a handheld PDA device will never make a good wireless telephone. It is also said that only teenagers are using Instant Messaging (IM) services or Short Message Services (SMS) to exchange messages with friends and acquaintances and that such users should get an entirely different wireless mobile device. However, many users of wireless handheld devices desire to have multiple services and functionality on a single device.
Representing multiple services and functions to a user on a single wireless mobile device presents a number of challenges to the designer of a user Interface, particularly a graphical user interface (GUI), for controlling the device. Wireless devices are usually small relative to less portable computing devices such as laptops and desktop computers. Inherently then, a visual display such as an LCD or other screen component of the wireless mobile device has a small display area.
Typically, GUIs for wireless mobile devices comprise a main or home screen and one or more sub-screens that may be navigated from the main screen. Notification icons are often rendered on a portion of the main screen to indicate a new event such as the receipt of a new IM message, electronic mail (e-mail) or other service events such as a calendar reminder or alarm and other status information such as time, date and battery life. For each type of service or function available via the device, a graphical image or icon is often rendered on a major portion of the main screen, which icon may be selected by moving a focus or cursor about the interface and selecting the desired item to launch a specific GUI for the selected service or function.
There is a demand to have information made available to a user quicker than previously available in order to optimize the control of the wireless device. An application icon or information or text (e.g. name or title) describing the application is generally static and as such is not particularly useful for representing changing information associated with the application activated by the icon. Representing current information to a user via a predominantly iconic GUI is difficult. Further, organizing such information in a useful manner to permit a user to better control the device is also problematic.
Accordingly, there is a resulting need for a method and apparatus that addresses one or more of these shortcomings.